Winter's Guardan
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: 300 years, Jack was not always alone. He had a Guardian too- a white wolf named 'Storm.' One night, after the Guardian's receive that Jack Frost was the new Guardian, Jack is unluckily captured by Pitch. The only way to save him is if Storm becomes a temporary replacement. Can they protect the children of the world AND save Jack before he is corrupted by Pitch?- summary sucks! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Encounter_

**NEW IDEA! **

**Jack: Oh really? What?**

**Me: Nothin~ *Cough* Just in valves you getting captured and tortured! *COUGH***

**Jack: Um, you know I heard you?**

**Me: No you didn't**

**Jack: Uh yeah I did**

**Me: Oh, just shut it and let my dears enjoy this ****fic!**

* * *

"HAHA!"

Out in the dark forest of Burgess, a energetic boy, hair white as the snow on the dirt floor, eyes blue as the sea, and wearing a blue hood, covered in frost, darted through the trees full of laughter as something rather large and fluffy following him. It was a white wolf, that on all fours stood tall to his shoulders; ts eyes were a light, foggy grey. "Come on, Storm!," the teen, or _Jack_, called. The wolf barked and in a quick pace ran up beside him. Jack glided and leaped on trees and over logs that Storm crushed under his massive paws._  
_

_My name... Is Jack Frost. How do I know that?... The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me for a very long time. _Jack skidded gracefully across a frozen lake, helping the large wolf along with a strong layer pf ice, but both never slipped an inch. _Luckily, I had Storm, my partner in crime to comfort me in my three hundred years in counting. Sometimes, I hope that it was the moon's at least blessing to give me a guardian.  
_

Storm and Jack headed to a small neighborhood, where everyone slept nice and warmly in their beds. Jack had no ideal to warmth- in fact he hated it. The only warmth he was used to was the warmth that radiated off of Storm, who cuddled with him when he was frightened. Lonely or hell, even when he shivered from the sudden thought when he forgets that no one could see nor hear him. Not only that, but Storm was more of a guard dog, protecting Jack from any sorts of danger- mostly jealous or angered spirits.

Anyways, in the mist of their running, Jack sped a little faster and had left Storm somewhere behind, and when he noticed it, he paused. "Storm?," he called with a hint of fright in his voice. _Oh no... No, I can't be alone. Not again!, _he thought to himself. Tears brimmed his eyes. "Storm! Storm, where are you?!"

A large furry body suddenly pinned him down and a warm slick tongue lapped over his face. Jack laughed n joy and relief, and disgust. "Ew!... Storm... Stor- Ha!... We are males for Christ's sake!" he snorted, pushing the beast off his body. Storm sat, wagging his tail in excitement. Jack smiled and stood, grabbing his staff. He dusted himself off and petted his partner's head.

"You scared me there for a second, bud."

_[Storm: What? Afraid I was going to leave you?]_

"You can say that again."

Jack, for some reason, had the gift- that on one else had- to understand Storm and hear his words.

_[Storm: Jack, you know that I have an occupation to protect you... Never abandon you.] _Jack gazed into Storm's eyes, giving him a water smile. He could barely see a smirk form on the animal's lips. The winter teen then gazed up at the moon and yawned. "Kay, bud. Tme for us to get some shut eye," he informed.

_SNAP._

Storm immediately stood in a crouching position in front of Jack, snarling and growling at the direction where the noise came from. "Storm, what was that?" Jack whispered. _"Well,, well," _a velvet voice spoke from somewhere unknown, _"a boy and his mutt. How sweet."_

A man with dark features then stepped out of the shadows with a sinning grin on his ashy grey skin. "And not just a boy.."

Suddenly, a gritty black tendril coiled around Jack's ankle and yanked him from Storm's side. "_AH! Storm!," _Jack shrieked as he disappeared nto a shadow and reappeared beside Pitch. "Jack Frost to the exact," Pitch crooned. Storm took a step to approach the Nightmare King. "I would sit, dog," Ptch snared. To his words, a tendril coiled around Jack's neck, giving it a teasing squeeze, causing Jack to make a choked cough.

Instantly, Storm stood still, but never took his eyes off of the teen. Pitch smiled. "Good, dog. Sorry I have no treats, _mutt_," he insulted. "Don't talk to him you evil- ACK!" Jack began but was cut off when the tendril wrapped more tightly around his throat. "Ah, ah, ah. Just like the dog, you must be a good boy as well, Jack," Pitch crooned.

"What do you want, Pitch?"

"What do I want? It's wrapped up for me right now."

Storm's eyes widened. No... Not Jack.

"Me? Why do you want me?" Jack asked.

Pitch pursed his lips and moved his slender hand slowly down his cheek, and down his neck; Jack dared not to move. "I need a victim- a child I could _touch-_ at my side in order to make a negotiation tactic with the Guardians if I am ever gong to win. You will do the job. Pure.,. Child... Innocent... Joy..." Every word Pitch rolled off hs tongue made Jack shiver. Storm growled in desire to rip the man's head off for even touching Jack, but he knew better. If he moved, Jack would pay the price.

Pitch moved his hand on top of Jack's mouth, muffling a surprised whimper. Jack noticed the black vle being pulled from under the others robe and grew more frightened. "Now be still and you will only feel pain," he hissed. Storm barked and leaped forward, grabbing Pitch by the collar and thrown him to a tree. He then ripped Jack from his bounds and threw him onto his back; Jack as well, grabbed his staff.

"Thanks Storm!"

_[Storm: Don't thank me yet I gotta get you out of here]_

The large wolf darted through the streets, and jumped onto cars, crushing them under his weight. In the mist of running, Jack was suddenly knocked off of his partner's back by what looked to be a weird grainy black horse. Storm skidded to a stop, gazing back at the fallen teen. _[Storm: Jack!] _

Jack rolled onto his stomach, looking around with a groan. "St... Storm?" Storm darted to his master, only to be blocked by several mares. He growled, showing his canines and tore one by one. Jack spotted his staff that had fallen feet away and crawled to it, only to be snatched by the waist by a pair of strong arms, and into a firm chest. Pitch, on a much bigger horse, lifted into the air with Jack squirming to get free.

"Lemme go!" Jack demanded.

Storm grew furious at the sight of Pitch holding Jack and darted after on ground. _[Storm: Hang on Jack, I'm coming!]_

"STORM! HELP!" Jack shrieked. "So long, dog!" Pitch cackled n victory, "and don't worry, send my regards to the Guardians!" Then, like a thief in the night, Pitch and Jack were gone. Storm stopped and stared at the empty starless sky in terror. No... Jack... Jack was gone... No... Anger boiled inside of him, and with a breath, he released a loud howl, that not one soul could hear.

* * *

**Ha! Cliff! Should and may I continue? PLZ REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fear _

**Decided ****to continue!**

**Jack: Noooo! **

**Me: Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer~ **

* * *

Storm heaved like a raging bull, snaring his sharp canines, and his massive paws caused the ground to shake and the pebbles to bounce as he ran like a bullet in all directions, searching for any trace of that damned Nightmare King who dare take his precious owner and thought he could get away with him ALIVE. Hell no... As he ran, Storm released a loud bark that no one could hear.

{Storm: Jack! Jack! Where are you?!}

There was no response. The wolf whined and stopped in a dark alley, heaving for air. That's when a dark shadow cut across from behind, causing Storm to stand on guard, alerted. There was another blur of black came from his right then his left. Storm growled and barked {Storm: Show yourself!} in a threatening way. "Easy there, mate. Ah don't do good with dogs," a thick Australian accented voice said from behind. Storm swished around to see a tall shadowed figure leaning against the corner wall, twirling a boomerang.

{Storm: And you are?...}

Then, a big furry, long eared, blue tinted fur rabbit, standing on two legs walked into the light. "Ahm the Easta Bunny. You should remba meh. You and yer owna made meh learn a few words during the blizzard of 68... Easta Sunday wasn't it?" he questioned snarkly. You could barely see a smirk form on the wolf's lips and he gave Bunny a innocent puppy look. {Storm: Oh, I remember you! Geez, you're not still mad about that are ya? Talking about a grudge, you really need to let it go.} Bunny snared. "If Ah wasn't an animal, Ah would make ya inta a fur coat," he growled. Storm rolled his eyes with a huff. {Storm: I have no time to shout words at you, I have to find Jack!} A bark came at the end with frustration. Bunny grew curious and put his boomerang away in his sash.

"What happened ta the lil nonsense now?"

{Storm: First of all, DO NOT call my Jack a _nonsense_} A growl escaped the wolf's lips. {Storm: That is all you ignorant spirits do these days, judging a book you haven't even read. Second of all, Jack happened to be captured by Pitch Black just thirty minutes ago, and if I do not find him only God knows what will happen! Pitch also told me to send his regards to you Guardians so I doubt this has nothing to do with you!} Storm pounced with a bark. Bunny's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no... This isn't good," he whispered. Storm's ears flicked with sudden concern. Whatever there was to 'Uh-oh' about did not seem good. {Storm: What is wrong?}

"Uh... It err... We'll explain at the Pole- um, fellas."

Storm wondered who the 'fellas' were, but soonly got his answer when a large hand snatched him into the air by the scruff. The wolf squirmed and growled with disapproval as none other than two yetis tried to shove him in a sack. {Storm: PUT ME DOWN!} The yetis ignored his snapping and shoved him inside, shutting it closed and pulling out a snow globe. "Gwarblegarba!" the grey yeti shouted to the snow globe before throwing it to the ground. A swirly vortex opened and the yeti waved a hand, offering Bunny to lead, but the rabbit snorted and shook his head.

"Not in yer nelly, mate. See ya back at the Pole," he said and tapped his foot on the floor and jumped down a hole that opened, leaving a pink flower behind once it had shut closed. The yetis shrugged and tossed the sack in the portal and jumped in as well. Seconds later, the portal shut closed.

* * *

Jack's bright ocean blue eyes cracked open slightly to meet nothing but darkness. Nothing completely knew. But what was new, was not feeling warm fur brushing against his skin, no soft heavy snores keeping him company, and absolutely no absolute feeling of the safeness he is used to... It was just dark... And for some reason, cold.

With a light groan, Jack sat up, only to feel a sharp pain in his head; Jack rubbed it to feel a bump, which was barely noticeable under the messy jags of his hair. "St... Storm?" he called with a rasp in his voice. There was no response, not a howl or bark. This worried Jack greatly, until he almost forgot and gasped. The winter spirit shot to his feet and darted his eyes through the darkness, trying to seek a white blot. "Storm! Storm, where are you?!"

"_Your mutt is not here, child. It is only just me and you," _Pitch's chilling voice purred from the many dark shadows of wherever room Jack was in. In alert, Jack stood guard, but had noticed his staff was gone! Knowing he was defenseless, he suddenly felt like he at least needed to hide, but where? It was no use. Jack slowly stepped into a dark shadow in attempt to hide from Pitch.

Silence rang out the unknown room, and Jack prayed Pitch had left...

Wrong.

Two cat like yellow orbs appeared beside Jack's head, but that was unknown to the winter spirit. A white shark tooth grin joined the eyes as well, and moved so that it was right next to the clueless Jack's ear.

_"Boo." _

Jack immediately sprinted forward with a scream of surprise, but was harshly grabbed by the hood and flung back to where he once was laying. The boy propped his upper torso up with his arms and swished his head all directions, trying to predict where the Boogieman will pop out next. A cackle rang in the room.

"Oh, I just love the smell of fear in the morning," Pitch chuckled.

Jack put on a brave face. "Fear? Pfff, I am NOT afraid of you," he growled. Another cackle was heard. "Yes you are, Jack. I can sense it all the way from where I am standing at." Jack got back to his feet and looked straight to see Pitch strolling into the dim light. "What do you want from me, Pitch?"

"Poor Jack, I already discussed what I had wanted. I wanted to use you as a negotiation coin to... Have the Guardians surrender themselves and bow down to me. There is nothing they wouldn't do for a child."

Jack clenched his teeth and snapped, "I am NOT a child, you prick- Ack!" He was cur off by a hand wrapping tightly around his neck, and his back being pressed against a wall he never knew was there. Since it was in the shadows, so all Jack could make out were Pitch's deadly eyes, narrowing to his bright baby blues. "Of coarse you are," the Nightmare King hissed. Before Jack knew it, he felt himself falling through the wall and wringled as his body was being thrown and tussled like a rag doll till he finally- or his face finally met hard cold ground.

"I know you are a child," Pitch's voice circled around him.

Jack took ragged breaths and scrambled to his feet, running through a dark tunnel. He kept his hand in front of him to make sure he ran into nothing. He was glad since a stone wall was placed in his path. A tall shadow was above him and Jack swished around to see the shade lining of Pitch inches from him. "You are afraid... Your fear is complied as a child- perhaps greater that I just want more. And. I will get want that not even your dog could stop me," Pitch exclaimed. He grabbed Jack roughly by the arms and gave him a shake to prove a point; Jack released a small whimper that he couldn't hold back and looked away from Pitch fearfully.

He hated to admit it, but he was quite scared at this moment. Storm wasn't here to protect him. He was all alone with the devil. Pitch smirked in delight, nearly moaning as he swallowed up Jack's fear. It was greater than any child's fear he had ever tasted. Not only that, but he wanted so much more. The man released Jack and turned his back to the boy, taking a stroll away until stopping at a certain point.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?"

Jack bit his tongue for asking such a mistake of a question. Pitch grinned ear to ear. "I want you alive- and the Guardians sure do if the bargain is going to work," he explained. Jack released a breath he had been holding. "But who says I can't have a little _fun _with you as we wait?" _  
_

The air seemed to close in on Jack as he felt his breath hitch, seeing that Pitch now held a blacksand crowbar. The Nightmare King cackled and turned to Jack, stalking closer and closer to him. Jack took steps back until he was against the wall. "So what do ya say, Jackie? You wanna play a game?" Pitch hissed. As much as Jack wanted to say 'Hell no', he could see he had no upper hand in this. All he could think of, was...

_Storm... Where are you? _

* * *

**Gahh! Poor Jack! **

**Storm: {Why can I not save him NOW!?} **

**ME: Storm, we haven't got to that part yet- oh wait, no spoilers! **

**JACK: I disagree with this story! **

**ME: The viewers seem to like it. **

**JACK: (looks at the readers) HOW COULD YOU!? **

**ME: Jack! Let them enjoy! **

**PITCH: Me too. **

**JACK: (Screams and jumps in my arms) **

**ME: Cut! Cut! Stop! **

**STORM: *grrrrr* **

**PITCH: (Holding crowbar) Review... If you want to live... **


End file.
